


Olympire Academy

by Rhaps0dy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Academy, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, Lapdance, M/M, Moaning, Mystery, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Rimming, School, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Top!Grace, Wetting, possible vampires/monsters/incubus, sexual arousal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaps0dy/pseuds/Rhaps0dy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jason's first day at Olympire Academy, mysterious things happen and he has hot sex?! THIS STARTED OUT AS PORN WITHOUT PLOT, BUT I FOUND IT HAS POTENTIAL SO I ADDED DETAILS AND PLOT. LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE. FOR NOW, IT'S A ONESHOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olympire Academy

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! :) I hope Jason is not too out of character. I tried. :')

It was Jason's first day at the Olympire Academy. Being an aristocrat, it was a norm to enter this old and prestigious school once their powers started showing. There were prodigies and late bloomers even among the nobility, hence there was a wide range of ages among the student population. Jason was one such prodigy. His powers were made known since birth, it was rare, yes, but not impossible. Especially since Jason's family were of a purer bloodline, they were as close to royalty as it could get. However, as his powers were of a high calibre, he had to stay in his family's sacred grounds to train till he could fully control them. It's been some years since he could call on his power at will, and when he was finally of age, meaning 16, the moment the clock struck 12, he was sent to the academy. Punctuality was of utmost importance for the people of Olympire. It was the one thing commoners and nobility alike could agree on.

"Welcome to Olympire Academy, Sir Grace. We've been waiting for a long time. It's our honour to have you here." Jason was standing right in the middle of two towering metal gates, with a man bowing to him. The man had two medium sized horns peeking out of his curly hair. 

"The honour is mine as well." Jason replied. "To whom am I speaking with?" He inquired.

"Oh, I am but one of many gatekeepers, my name is not of importance." The gatekeeper answered and led the way.

Jason was following the gatekeeper closely, they made many turns and climbed many flights of stairs be it up or down, when they entered this small underground cavern of sorts. It was dark, but he could somehow make out the gatekeeper's silhouette. When they reached an arched doorway, at least that's what Jason thought from however much he could see with such little light, something caught his eye. It was a symbol carved on the wall of the doorway, a trident that was glowing green faintly. When he turned back to face the front to ask the gatekeeper about it, he realized that he was alone. There was no gatekeeper, just a silence that was deafening. Jason was worried, the situation at hand was weird, and he had no idea where he was. The school was a freaking castle, and he'd heard unusual stories of the academy ever since he was young.

Jason decided to try and make his way back up to the first level, to see if he could find someone to explain to him what was going on. As he was about to turn around to go back the way in which he came from, he spotted dim light cast on the far walls at the end of the passage through the doorway. 

"I must have been brought here for that, whatever it is." Jason thought to himself as he walked through the passage. 

As Jason reached the end of the passage with a right turn, it opened up into a spacious rectangular area with ceilings towering high above him. He was facing this majestic door that was probably two floors tall, and it was padlocked. 

"It's locked." Jason stated out loud.

"Best to turn back now, before it's too late." He thought.

"But I must have been brought here for a reason..." He reasoned with himself.

Jason knew it was dangerous. Anything with majestic doors usually meant it was important. All the more so if it's locked up. Being locked up normally meant that people weren't suppose to enter. But his curiosity got the better of him. 

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to see what it is, even if it did, I can protect myself."

So he placed his pointer on the lock, took a deep breath, and focused his energy into that one single point. All of a sudden, the padlock burst into flames and fell to the ground with a resounding "clank". Jason slowly pushed open the door and slid in, allowing the door to creak close behind him. He looked around and took in his surroundings. He couldn't really see much as it was really dark, but he could tell that the room he was in had a dome ceiling, and that there was this rather large object in the center of the room giving off a soft green light. 

As Jason went closer, candles around the room suddenly started lighting up. Now that he could see better, he realized that 1) he was in a cave-like place, and 2) the object was actually a coffin. This gave him a really bad vibe, but he felt this pull towards it, he wanted to see what was in it. He had to. There was the same symbol of a trident engraved on the coffin as the one he saw on the wall of the doorway. Jason lightly stroked over it, and it glowed a bright green before he heard a "click", and the lock unclasped. Jason was shocked, to say the least. He had not meant for that to happen. 

"So, maybe, it was meant to happen?" He mumbled to himself.

He lifted the lid. 

What he saw took his breath away. 

It was a person, a really beautiful boy, who looked about 16. Laying in white sheets, the soft jet black hair stood out in contrast, with flawless tanned skin that had this brilliant glow about it, perfectly sculpted facial features and great body. How did Jason know that it was a great body? Well, there was only a small cloth covering the boy's nether regions that only reached mid thigh, barely covering anything at all. After a short moment of staring at that alluring face, Jason unconsciously moved his hand to stroke that enticingly smooth cheek, though he was stopped short as he noticed eyes with beautiful sea green irises staring up at him.

Jason got a shock and jolted backwards, away from the coffin. The drop-dead-gorgeous boy slowly sat up, and turned to look at Jason. They stared at each other before the boy started climbing gracefully off the coffin. The cloth covering his privates fell smoothly to the floor, and Jason unintentionally ogled, before turning red and looking away. The boy approached him with small quiet steps, not bothering to cover his freely hanging asset. Jason felt awkward, embarrassed and a little nervous, he was getting sweaty palms. He was trying really hard not to stare. Jason normally only got sexually aroused by women, not that he was totally and absolutely sure he was heterosexual. But right then, he felt insanely hot, yet at the same time, he was perspiring cold sweat. It was like he had a fever.

There was this weirdly sweet smell in the air, that was really calling out to his blood. The closer the boy got to him, the stronger the scent. It was making him dizzy. Finally, the boy stopped when he was right in front of Jason. He was slightly shorter than Jason, and looking at him up-close, his jet black hair really went well with his green eyes, it seemed as if they sparkled. There was this vitality shining in them, that captivated Jason. They looked deep into each other's eyes, and Jason found that the distance between their faces was reducing for some reason, until he felt cool lips on his own. Jason's eyes widened in surprise, but he slowly closed them mirroring the boy. They remained like that for a few seconds, before the boy started giving Jason small soft kisses on his lips. Then, he placed his hands on Jason's shoulders to have better balance, and started kissing Jason again. This time, he licked Jason's bottom lip, and Jason gave entrance to him, but reciprocated it as he wasn't one to be passive. The slow tentative kisses increasingly became hurried, deeper and hotter. They were sucking and biting at each other's lips. Jason was licking the boy's tongue and the roof of his mouth, their tongues engaged in sensual dances and sometimes Jason would stick his tongue in so deep, he could feel the boy's chest heaving in and out due to the difficulty in breathing, and he would proceed to hug the boy's waist tightly to his, lining up their bodies so that the boy wouldn't fall to the floor due to his increasingly wobbly legs. 

Jason's brain was in a haze, he wasn't actually sure what he was doing, but his body was instinctively moving, and he sure as hell enjoyed it. They momentarily stopped kissing so that the boy could pull Jason to this bed at the side. Jason wondered when the bed had gotten there, but dismissed the thought when the boy made Jason sit at the edge of the bed, and climbed onto Jason's lap. They continued kissing and the boy started rubbing his crotch against Jason. Jason was taken aback, as the boy started doing a lap dance for him. He moved erotically, attracting Jason's complete attention. As a particular move got the boy's nipples right in Jason's sight, he leaned in and took the boy's right nipple in his mouth. The boy gasped but continued his dance as much as he could, sinuously moving his hips and grinding against Jason. But Jason's ministrations proved to be too distracting, as the boy halted his movements. Jason was licking around the nipple, the areola, in circular motions, sucking and biting on, and occasionally flicking the boy's right nipple, whilst his right hand was rubbing and pinching his left. Jason was hugging the boy close to him with his left arm around his waist. He carried the boy and flipped them over such that the boy was lying on his back on the bed, with Jason between his thighs.

The boy looked up at him with lust-hazed eyes. Jason was really turned on, seeing the boy with an adorable blush and legs spread for him. He leaned down to kiss his lips, down his jaw, to the side of his neck, collarbone, and chest. He gave particularly hard sucks here and there to leave a hickey or two, and once again licked over the boy's left nipple and heard a sharp intake of breath. He chuckled, and licked around the nipple, intentionally missing the head. The boy gave a cute whine, and Jason softly but firmly sucked on the nipple and was rewarded with a moan. Jason started kissing down the boy's chest, to his navel, and to his hips. The sweet smell got stronger the lower he went, and when he placed his face between the boy's legs, the sweet scent hit him head on. He noticed that the sheets were wet right in between the boy's thighs and that got Jason curious. He pushed the boy's legs up by the knees, "Hug your knees" and told the boy in a commanding tone. The boy did as told although the blush on his face was growing redder by the second. Jason took a good look at the boy's puckered entrance. It was wet and dripping, and twitched occasionally. "So that's where the sweet smell is coming from" he noted out loud as the boy avoided his gaze. He flipped the boy over onto his knees, with his butt raised, and Jason started rimming him. He let his tongue slowly massage the surrounding muscles, occasionally placing the tip of his tongue on the boy's entrance. The boy whimpered and panted, his hands gripping the sheets tightly such that his knuckles were white. As Jason's tongue slip into the tight ring of muscles repeatedly, inserting it deeper and deeper each time, the boy started trembling and mewling.

Jason was so sexually aroused his erection hurt. He had been leaking precum for quite a while, staining his pants, and that sweet, intoxicating smell that was growing stronger by the minute, was not helping. He placed three fingers in the boy's mouth, and stroked the boy's leaking hard on at the same time. The boy was moaning and groaning, salivating on the three fingers that were pressing against the roof of his mouth and tongue. As they were quickly coated with saliva, Jason started fingering the boy. The first finger slid in easily, due to the fact that the boy's entrance was already self-lubricating and in additional to the saliva coating his finger. He fitted the second finger in, scissoring his fingers to spread the boy open. Jason considered his penis relatively huge, standing at 9 inches tall and 6 and a half inches thick, and he didn't want to hurt his partner regardless of gender or situation. The boy was thrusting back against his fingers, and Jason couldn't help but find it hot. He slid all three fingers in and the boy made a small sound that sounded like a whimper, but Jason managed to touch a spot in him that made him arch his back and hold his breath. Jason noticed, and repeated the same movement, and the boy arched his back again, this time making a small "Ah" sound. Jason grinned, and continued thrusting at that same spot in the ravishing boy. The boy was panting heavily and had pleasured tears in the corner of his eyes. When Jason removed his fingers, the boy whimpered and turned to pout at him. 

"How wanton." Jason chuckled. 

He untied his pants and released his manhood, positioning it at the boy's hole. When the tip of Jason's penis touched the boy's entrance, he trembled in anticipation. Jason held the boy's hips tightly and slowly pushed his member in, trembling as the tight heat gradually engulfed the head and shaft. He kissed the back of the boy's neck and shoulder, rubbing his nipples as a distraction from the possible pain this would cause. Both Jason and the boy were holding in their breaths, with the boy making slight sounds occasionally. When Jason was in right to the hilt, they both released their breaths. Jason was trembling strongly with want, desperately reigning in his self control. He felt like he was about to explode, everything was so burning hot, and he wanted to just pound into the boy but stopped himself so that the boy could adjust to his size.

Jason brought his left hand over the boy's shoulder to reach his chin, and held it, turning the boy's head around so they could kiss. Their tongues caressed each other passionately. The boy started pushing back against Jason and Jason got the hint. He slowly slid out of the boy, and carefully in and out again, till he felt the boy thrusting back towards him. He then began thrusting hard into the boy. The first strong thrust made the boy arch his back and moan as it rubbed his good spot. Further thrusts made the boy howl and mewl lewdly as they rubbed against that spot constantly, resulting in him grabbing the sheets tightly in his fists. Jason held the boy's hips so strongly they would bruise, as he thrust in deep, fast and hard. "Squelch" sounds could be heard with each thrust, and the boy's fluids flowed abundantly onto the sheets under them. The boy's cries of pleasure became increasingly louder and more wanton, resembling a cat in heat. These lascivious sounds further stimulated Jason's libido. 

"Cum for me." Jason whispered in the boy's ear, licking his earlobe, pinching his nipple and stroking his length.

The boy shivered uncontrollably, and froze. Jason felt the boy spasm as he orgasmed. Jason's thrusting became erratic as the tight heat around him contracted and milked him for all he had. Everything went white and his mind went blank, as he spurt into the boy's tight heat, feeling all the energy in his body flow out of him. After his lust-hazed mind cleared up, Jason hugged the boy, and flopped onto their sides spooning, leaving his manhood in the boy, as it felt pleasant. He nuzzled against the soft black hair, and drifted to sleep smelling a slight ocean scent.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue by commenting, or just comment anything at all! Thanks for reading!! :D
> 
> By the way, just an update, but I'm still writing chapter 5 of "Life in the Vampire Society". I rewrote it because I found the initial one unsatisfactory, and currently I'm quite busy with schooling, so I'm not sure when I can complete the chapter, but I'm trying to write it whenever I'm free so I can post it soon!
> 
> Oh! and are you able to guess who the gatekeeper is? ;)


End file.
